Andromeda's Shocking Revelation
by halfwayhere
Summary: This is a one shot about Andromeda Tonk's raising Teddy Lupin. All HP material belongs to JKR. Family centric one shot, cannon.


**DISCLAIMER: **Any characters used herein are the invention and possession of the creative mind of Ms. J.K Rowling. This story is intended as a Fanfiction piece only, and characters and HP cannon story lines (and licenses) belong to she. I am just doodling about a bit as to what I think Andromeda Tonks may think on occasion, none of HP belongs to me :) Also, if there are grammatical issues, let me know and I will fix them. Thanks and enjoy!

Andromeda Tonks had had many shocks in her lifetime. There had been horrible shocks, funny ones, and electric ones from the first time Ted had shown her how to use the vacuum cleaner when she was wearing knitted socks. This was quite different. Raising Teddy could be a bit daunting at times, as his metamorphmagus powers sometimes stretched the limits of the human imagination. Not to say that goblins or merfolk couldn't image some of the strange configurations of features and shades that Teddy could come up with on any given day. When Teddy was four and frustrated with having to eat the green beans from the garden for the third day in a row, he decided to have a pig's snout for the entire month. When Mrs. Fleur Weasley wanted him to behave better around, "'er precious Victroire", Teddy had turned his whole body green until she ceased her snobby behavior. (Out of Teddy's plethora of good qualities, though she would never admit it, his distaste for snobbery or uppity behavior of any sort was one of her favourites, as it strongly reminded her of Ted and his no-nonsense manner.) She had cried, while hidden in the linen cupboard, when Ted had changed his features to look like Nymphandora's on his mother's birthday, after seeing a photo of his mother on her nightstand. As a teenager, Teddy had gotten angry at her for some small reason, and went to live with Harry for a week. He'd even changed his whole appearance, being wildly redheaded with distinctive green eyes and freckles, so that he would, "Blend in with his real family." Even though Teddy had apologized, it still caused her heart a painful shiver whenever Teddy made his eyes that distinctive green. She'd laughed when he made himself look like Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, and nearly shrieked when he'd changed his face to look like a merman's when he was five.

As she got older, and Teddy had grown, he'd caught her colouring her hair with products ordered from _Witch Weekly_. As she grumped about wrinkles and gray hair to herself, she hadn't noticed until she was halfway finished that Teddy had been transforming his hair to have gray streaks. She laughed until she began to cry, suddenly realizing how much he looked like his father, Remus Lupin. Though she loved Teddy's silly antics and his sad ones, she preferred his normal appearance best, as it reminded her quite strongly of her beloved Ted. Perhaps, if she was lucky to live long enough, she thought she might get to see what the child of a metamorphmagus and a part-Veela Weasley looked like. Perhaps this young great grandson or daughter would hear about the love stories in his or her family: Great Grandma Andromeda leaving her family for Ted, Grandma Nymphandora's love for Remus and all that they'd faced, and the peacetime romance of Teddy and Victroire. After all, she hadn't been telling Teddy his family's history just to have it forgotten. No, it would be nice to be remembered, even if it was just a random change of hair colour once a year. She had a feeling though, that Teddy would continue to shock her for a good many years before any of that happened. As she pushed the vacuum cleaner across the floor, her socks caught a spark on the carpet, "Ouch! Really Ted, you should have taught me to wear shoes before doing this! I supposed that you get a good laugh from heaven every time this happens, especially because I always forget."

From somewhere far away in the universe, Ted Tonks gave 'Dora a high five, as he watched his grandson laugh at his wife and scold her about how, "she really ought to wear shoes, especially at her age". Nymphandora Lupin laughed as she watched her son grow gray and wrinkly and scold her mum. Some things would never change, and that was how it ought to be.


End file.
